Wintry Fairy Land
by pandorabox82
Summary: This Christmastime, Penelope is feeling left out, as everyone has paired off, and she's suddenly the third wheel in every relationship. Of course, Rossi being Rossi, he knows that, and gets Erin to invite her over for the weekend.


"And thanks again for giving me that recipe for making mead, Dave. I gave out my last bottle to Kevin today." Penelope kissed his cheek lightly before turning to see that Strauss was watching them, a soft smile on her face. "I hope you two have a Merry Christmas together."

"I hope you enjoy the same, Ms. Garcia," she replied, looking at Rossi.

"It's Penelope, Ma'am." The smile on her face grew as she nodded.

"And it's Erin, Penelope. Say, are you busy this evening? We're going to spend the long weekend up at his cabin, and maybe you'd like to come with us tonight for supper. I made way too much food, and I'd rather not be eating leftovers for a week."

"But it's so close to Christmas! Are you sure you want me to intrude on this time you have together?" Both Erin and Rossi nodded and she grinned. "All right, I'll come to supper. Are we heading out now?"

"I think so, Kitten. Are you ready to leave, babe?"

Erin nodded and held out her purse so that she could put on her coat. "It's a two hour drive to the cabin, what with the weather conditions. Oh, and I'd bring your overnight bag, dear. I wouldn't want you driving back to your apartment so late."

Penelope nodded as she went over to her office, grabbing her coat and scarf before picking up her go bag. Shrugging into the wool coat, she joined them at the elevators and was able to watch them interact. They really were adorable, and she loved that two people like them had found love so late in life.

"Davie, will you please tell that Blake woman that I am not out to get her. I swear, she thinks that I am such a harridan. Am I really like that these days?"

Penelope interrupted, wanting to let her know how she felt. "No, Ma'am, you are such a joy to be around these days. I just wish that we had perhaps given you more of a chance, before everything happened."

Erin looked at her, a shy smile on her face. "Thank you, Penelope." She clasped Rossi's hand tightly and as she watched, bright tears made her eyes glisten. "I'm glad that some people are seeing that I at least am making the effort to change."

For the rest of the ride down, Erin whispered in Dave's ear about something, occasionally looking over at Penelope. Finally, she had to ask. "What?"

The doors opened up on the parking garage and Erin smiled at her widely. "I hope you're up for figgy pudding this evening. Seems your Italian stallion has a craving for all things old fashioned this holiday season."

"That will be fine, Erin." They parted ways and she went over to her car, following them out to the cabin in the woods. As they drove, the snow got heavier and her grip on the wheel tightened. Finally, Rossi turned on his blinker and they began to travel down a long gravel road. The cabin appeared around a bend in the road and she had to suppress a gasp at the enormity of the building. Somehow, she had been expecting a small dwelling, and this was nothing like that.

Pulling in to the garage, next to his Lexus, she turned off her car and grabbed her go bag. Nothing prepared her for Erin's soft hand grasping hers, pulling her inside. "Welcome home," she softly said as they entered the kitchen. Despite the cathedral ceilings, there was a cozy warmth to the room, and she had to wonder how much of it was her influence. After all, she really had no idea what made the woman tick beyond the fact that she was in love with Rossi.

"I'm glad to be here," she responded, taking a seat on one of the high bar stools. Erin and Rossi puttered around the kitchen, pulling out dishes and the dessert. "Are we just going to have this?" she asked, taking the plate from Erin's outstretched hand.

"Yes, Kitten. We were planning on having a large supper tomorrow. Sorry."

"You are always welcome to raid the fridge if you need something more to eat later tonight." Erin took a seat next to her, picking up her fork and taking a bite of the dessert. "But based on how rich this is, I'm going to be surprised if any of us need breakfast come the morning."

Penelope nodded and dug into the dessert. She had never tasted figgy pudding, and found it just as rich as Erin had said it was and she swallowed thickly, relishing the taste of the decadent food. Once their plates were clear, Rossi picked them up. "Erin, why don't you take Kitten to the great room and start a fire? I have a call to make."

"Okay." She looked at her lover quizzically, and he just smiled and bent to kiss her, winking at Penelope as he did. "Come along, dear." Once more, she grabbed her hand, leading her into the other room. While Erin made the fire, she took a seat on the large sofa, curling up in the corner as she watched the woman. There was something inherently lovely about her and she sighed, resting her head on her hand.

"How long have you and Rossi been together now?"

"Almost eight months. You weren't supposed to see us at the hotel that one weekend, you know. We were trying to keep things discreet."

"That is not a word David Rossi has ever heard," Penelope said through a giggle, and watched Erin laugh in return. She came up and sat next to her, resting her head on her shoulder. "I like that you can feel so free with me, Erin. I really would like to start a friendship with you."

"It would be nice to have another friend in the BAU." She sighed lightly and stared into the fireplace. Penelope could tell that her heart was a million miles away at that moment and she reached her arm around Erin's shoulders, holding her close.

"It's nice to see my two lovely ladies getting along. I have a surprise coming for us in about thirty minutes, so I made us mugs of hot chocolate while we wait." He held out the tray and they each took a mug. Erin blew on hers before taking a sip. "I'm going to turn on Pandora while we sit here."

The soft strains of Christmas music filled the room and Penelope snuggled back in the sofa once more. "You know, I never thanked you for taking me home a few weeks ago. I really needed that time to recharge."

"Ah, yes, he told me about your no technology evening. Did it go well?"

Penelope shrugged as she sipped at her drink. "Kinda? I mean, after the first few hours, time just seemed to still. I hadn't had time to think like that in so long. I'm surprised you weren't there, though."

"That was my night with Sarah. She's not quite accustomed to the fact that I've moved on with Dave, and won't go to his house. It's the only reason I'm keeping my place at this point, honestly. I'm hoping that this changes soon, as I miss time away from him, especially since he travels so much."

"But that's what we use Skype for." From the corner of her eye, Penelope watched Erin blush bright red and she gasped. "Oh, god, honey, I did not mean to reveal that. I swear."

"Sure, sure. Tell me another story, babe." There was a faint tinge of sarcasm in her voice and Penelope knew that everything was going to be okay. "And if I hear any scuttlebutt around the office about what we may or may not do over Skype, I will know who it came from and that person will be my personal slave for months. Are we clear?"

"As crystal, Erin." They both grinned at each other and Penelope nudged shoulders with her. "So, what's our surprise?"

"I was wondering when curiosity would get the better of you, Kitten. And a surprise isn't a surprise if you remove the unknown factor."

She felt herself pout a little, only to hear them both laugh. "Sorry, I just like to be in the know. I mean, I was the one who got Kevin's Karachi trip cancelled." She focused on the music as Dave sat down next to Erin, pulling her close to his side.

The time passed quickly, even if they were quiet, and then, faintly, she began to hear the sound of sleigh bells. "I think our ride is here, ladies. Get on your coats and follow me." He helped them to their feet and they went into the kitchen, grabbing their outer wear before following him outside.

Penelope gasped at the sight before her. A bright red sleigh attached to a set of four pure white horses sat there and she felt tears prickle her eyes. "Oh, Davie, you remembered!" Erin exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck as she kissed him soundly. With ease, he picked her up and settled her in the back before helping Penelope up.

She sat across from them, pulling the heavy fur blanket over her lap. Erin cuddled close to Dave as he covered them up with another thick blanket. "All right, Sam, we're ready to take off!" The man holding onto the reins nodded and slapped them on the horses' rears, making them take off into the wintry fairy land. Everything seemed to glisten in the cold and she snuggled back, sticking her hands beneath the blanket to keep them warm.

She tried not to watch them as they rode on, but it was hard not to look on the sweet exchanges of love. Erin was totally adorable with her cherry red cheeks and nose, and she adored how Dave rubbed her arm slowly, pointing out features of his property to them. They stopped out by the lake and she sighed as she found a shooting star in the night sky.

"What did you wish for, Penelope?" Erin asked once they were underway once more.

"For more times like this. I like being here with you." She could feel herself tear up once more and struggled not to let them fall. "I just feel so adrift at times, you know. Derek's hanging out with Reid more and JJ and Will are understandably always together. Kevin and I were mushy like that, too, once. And I'm just not close to Blake or Hotch."

Erin nodded sympathetically, looking up at Dave. "I know that feeling full well. This job doesn't lend itself well to friendships outside the Bureau, and the relationships we make there can sometimes not be the deepest." Dave's arm tightened around her shoulders and she leaned up to kiss his cheek.

They made their way back to the cabin and then Dave was helping her down from the sleigh. His hands lingered a moment on her hips, and she smiled at him. Erin noticed the exchange and giggled a little as he turned to help her down. Dave swung her around in his arms and her giggle turned into a rich laugh and then they were falling back into the snow bank. "Come and join us, Kitten."

"I'd rather not get cold, thank you very much."

"Oh, but there are ways to warm up that Davie is ever so good at." Erin stared up at the sky, a pleased smile on her lips.

"Or there's the Jacuzzi out back. Though I don't think any of us brought our suits." He gave her an exaggerated wink and she giggled. "What do you say, are you up for a bit of skinny dipping?"

Erin nodded against his chest, her eyes never leaving Penelope. "That might be nice for a cold evening. Would you like to join us?"

Penelope raised her eyebrow at them. "What, are you two looking to spice up your love life?"

"Perhaps, Kitten. It seems the beneath the Ice Queen, there lurks the heart of a nymph. She gives me a run for my money." He winked at her and then jumped up, holding out his hand to Erin and helping her up. She shook her body to get the snow off and then smiled. "Follow us."

They all tromped into the house, abandoning their shoes at the tree coat. "It will be a little cold until we get into the Jacuzzi, but then you'll warm right up," Erin said as she opened the porch door, revealing a large hot tub. "If you don't mind, would you turn around so I can strip? I guess I'm still a bit of a prude in some respects."

Penelope nodded, turning around as she began to undo the buttons on her dress, slipping it from her shoulders to let it pool on the porch. Then she unclasped her bra and shimmied out of her panties as she heard the splash of water behind her. Turning back, she found Erin and Rossi in already and she quickly joined them, relishing the warmth of the water. "This is absolutely heavenly," she breathed out, sinking deeper into it. She began to play footsie with Erin, watching the woman smile widely as she rested her head on Dave's shoulder. "So, is there a certain way you would go about…this?"

"I don't know, Penelope. I do really want a friend, first and foremost, so if this would put a stopper in that, you don't have to join in." She looked up at her lover, her face softening into a dreamy look. "But like Dave said, I am a bit of an adventurist in his arms. Alan and I were very white bread, very traditional. I think it was because of us being high school sweethearts, really. When I hooked up with Dave, well, he introduced me to more inventive things and from there, things just seemed to snowball."

"You have no idea, Kitten. We watched a porno together that had a threesome, two girls and a guy, and Erin's had it in her head to try it ever since. We wanted someone that we trusted, and all signs pointed to you." Dave's hand slipped down Erin's shoulder, below the water, and she watched the woman squirm a little.

"All right, I'll do it." Erin's eyes widened a little as she nodded. "As soon as you feel up to it, we can head inside."

"Okay." There was a touch of hesitancy in Erin's voice and she snuggled close to Dave, her head moving from his shoulder to chest. Penelope scooted around the hot tub, closing the distance between her and Erin. Beneath the water, she let her hand come to rest on Erin's thigh, feeling the woman jump a little before relaxing.

They sat for a few more minutes, until the chill of the air got to them and then Rossi was the first one out, jogging to the door to let them in. Erin was the next out, her steps light as she ran. Penelope stared after her, then caught Rossi looking at her, a bemused smile on his lips. "What?" she asked as she sashayed past him.

"I was like that, too, the first time I really saw her. You can't have my girlfriend, Kitten. I love her too much to let her go."

She looked back over her shoulder to grin at him. "That is so sweet, Rossi. I'll keep that in mind."

"And while you two are yammering, I am getting into the nice warm bed," Erin called out from the top of the stairs. "If I'm asleep by the time you get up here, you'll have missed out."

They both laughed as they took off for the stairs, neither seeming willing to let that happen. "Last one to the bedroom has to bottom," he said as they approached the stairs.

"You're on, my Italian Stallion." This was going to be a wonderful Christmas season, she could feel it to the very marrow of her bones.


End file.
